THE DEATH DREAM
by priest-of-darkness
Summary: when ulrich finds out that X.A.N.A has launched an attack he alone must save those that remain alive. and destroy him once and for all. (i know i suck at summaries but get on with the story.)


Ulrich was with the class was at the pool and everyone was having fun.

"Ulrich?!"

"Ulrich." Odd said.

"what odd?" Ulrich responded.

"Don't you want to go in the pool?"

"Na I gotta enjoy the sun for a while." Ulrich said.

Yumi was next Ulrich enjoying the sun as well. Ulrich heard his cell phone ring. He picked it up. "Hello?" He answered.

"Ulrich?" Said someone in the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Ulrich it's me Jeremy there is trouble in the school!" Jeremy said.

"What's the trouble Jeremy?!" Ulrich responded.

"The school is under attack by X.A.N.A's creatures tell Jim that u need to go to school to get something!" Jeremy screamed

"hur--"

"oh no!" Ulrich said. "Guys we need to go to school!" Ulrich said. "For what reason?" Odd and Yumi said. "The school is under attack!"  
  
In 1 hour they got there the school was on fire and it was raining There were dead teachers and dead students. Ulrich was mad about What happened. He held his hand very firm. Yumi held his hand and told him to calm down. all of a sudden they heard Jeremy scream, "HELP SOMEONE **PLEASE HELP ME**!!"

Ulrich ran to the place he heard the noise he saw Jeremy being chased by a hornet. Ulrich threw a sharp rock at the X.A.N.A eye of the hornet. The hornet blew up into pieces. "Phew that was a close one thanks Ulrich." jeremy said. aelita scared odd by jumping out of a bush she was hiding in. when they were in the park where the man hole was they were attacked by 4 hornets and 3 blocks they separated into groups.

Jeremy, aelita, and odd were in a group and Ulrich went with Yumi. When a block separated Yumi and Ulrich Ulrich heard yumi's scream he ran to Yumi e was worried and He found her lying dead on the flood he saw a wound on her back And it was a deadly shot. Ulrich started crying in pain and hit the floor hard. 'Darn it if only I wasn't so careless.' Ulrich went around the school it was still raining and it was 2:30 the school ran out of flames and the rest of the city was still burning he found odd dead And he got madder. He went to the outside corridors and saw a yellow suit from the past ages and a powerful sword that only one hero can carry He put on the suit and grabbed the sword He went to the factory and saw it being guarded by an army of X.A.N.A's creatures. "Man that's going to take a long time." Ulrich said.

His sword started glowing. 'Now I understand'. He ran to the factory and a lot of monsters went to the entrance and blocked his way and attacked at the same time he took out his sword and screamed ya! He destroyed 199 of the monsters And was half way there. "I'm going to make it!" He said with joy. When he got to the elevator X.A.N.A. was at the elevator. "Going some where Ulrich?" Said X.A.N.A. "yeah I'm going to delete You forever." Shouted out Ulrich. "Just try to do it." Said X.A.N.A. Ulrich attacked X.A.NA. But It just made a scratch. "You are going To pay for that." X.A.N.A. said. He grabbed Ulrich's neck and stabbed him with a dark sword. Ulrich bled and died X.A.N.A. Felt strange and then he saw light coming out of his scar. "No!!" "this cant be happening!!" Said X.A.N.A.  
  
He blew up into pieces and Ulrich was lying on the floor dead Yumi ran in the factory and saw Ulrich lying on the floor. She ran towards him and sat on her knees and her hands on the floor and Her head facing Ulrich's face she started crying in pain then she saw some one that looked like Ulrich right behind her the mysterious person wore the same yellow suit that Ulrich had. He touched her shoulder and got inside Ulrich's body Ulrich came back to life and Yumi stopped crying. "Yu....yumi."ulrich said. Yumi hugged Ulrich with joy. Ulrich hugged her back blushing They saw each other face to face and kissed. "Yumi I'm sorry about last time." "Don't worry Ulrich I'm fine know and my wound is healed." "Oh well it doesn't matter at least were together again."

Well did you like it really tell me did u like it well if u did give me reviews. i know it kinda sucked but hey give me some credit here i tried didn't i?


End file.
